


Delirium : Biens endommagés

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Azkaban, Crossover, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine de la Folie. "Toi aussi tu as pERdu un truc, dis ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium : Biens endommagés

Brisé, brisé, _brisée_ !   
Delirium chantonne pour elle-même, resserre ses bras autour de son maigre torse.  
"Je crois que je me suis pERdu," confit-elle d'une voix vacillante à sa voisine. "Je sais plus trop bien pourquoi je suis ici. Peut-être que je SUIvais un POIsson… Il y a de l'eau là, nOn ? Tout autour… Mais elle est froide, froide, froide… Je ne cROIs pas que mon poisson puisse vivre dedans…  
\- Si j'avais un poisson, le boufferais," rauque la femme qui se balance sur elle-même à l'autre extrémité du maigre lit. "'prendrais des forces, pour leur montrer. Fidèle je suis, fidèle, je l'ai toujours été. Sa plus fidèle servante, oh ouiiiii…" sa voix se perd dans un changement brutal de tessiture.  
"Tu as des SUpers longs cheveux," fait soudain remarquer Delirium à propos de rien. "Moi les MieNS ils poussent pas vraiment comMe je veux…" Elle fait surgir des lianes violettes du bout des doigts, qui s'effacent dès qu'elle cesse de les toucher. "IL fait FRoid. Ce n'est pas SEUlement l'Eau comme Grande Soeur. C'est comme un GLAglaçon dans la bouche… Ou peut-être un PEtit ver qui creUse dedans. Qui MAnge tou-out. J'Ai oublié..."  
Entre les mèches sombres collées par la crasse apparaît un oeil écarquillé, fiévreux et la femme tend une main comme une serre.  
"De la magie," gémit-elle. "Tu peux… Comment ?"   
Elle éclate d'un rire qui se transforme en sanglot, comme autant de cloches brisées grinçant et dissonant les unes contre les autres. "Ho, hoHoooo… dénudée, arrachée parce que j'étais fidèle. Même s'il n'est plus, à lui, toujours, toujours… Je les tuerais, comme des chiens, comme des sang-de-bourbe qui ne méritent que le couteau. Oui… oui…"   
Elle geint et se roule de nouveau sur elle-même.  
"T'inQUiètes pas," rassure Del d'une voix fluette. "Au pirE, Ma Grande Soeur viendra et tu ne SeRAs plus dEdanS. Même si je SAIs pas trop Où tu vas après… Y'a que Grande Soeur qui sait ça… Mais tu sais, C'est pas très gentil de tUEr les chiens. J'en AI un tu sais, de cHien. Il s'appelle Barnabé. Mais je cROis que je l'ai perdu. Toi aussi tu as pERdu un truc, dis ?"


End file.
